Pretty Cure Safe⚓Harbor
Pretty Cure Safe⚓Harbor is ameliette's first Precure fanseries. It has a theme of elements, mostly water and ocean. It is slated for 24 episodes, a movie, and several omakes. Plot In the Land of Elements, the recently crowned King of Fire of Solaris has attacked Aquaria's castle, killing the king and the two princes. With her bodyguards brainwashed and hostile, Queen Meera sends her daughter Sara to the Land of Aether to recruit the legendary Pretty Cure warriors, in hopes they will find the Great White, destined to defeat the King of Fire. Sara arrives on Earth and runs into a highschooler named Kestrel Prongs, who lives on a giant floating city called Lotuspad. Then the Embereds arrive, and the Pretty Cures must be found before the monsters destroy the remnants of the human society! Characters Cures Carla Fierro / Cure Ring Voiced By: Annituuli Kasurinen (FI) Intro: Splashing through the waves with untamable passion! Cure Ring! Main Attack: TBA Sub-attacks: TBA Theme Color: pink/red Carla was born in Texas, but her family moved to the Lotuspad when she was five. She has two siblings, Nina and Nico, and their mom is a nurse. Despite the girly appearance, Carla is very sporty, and is usually rollerblading everywhere. This was also how she befriended Zola in first grade. Carla isn't that interested in schoolwork, so she considers her Cure duties a good distraction. Her Cure identity is Cure Ring, and she represents the ringed seal of Atlantic Ocean, and she has power over wind and storms. Manami Yukimura / Cure Spinner Voiced By: Mirjami Heikkinen (FI) Intro: Leaping through the waves with undeniable grace! Cure Spinner! Main Attack: TBA Sub-attacks: TBA Theme Color: blue Manami is the only child of a Japanese couple living on one of the other floating cities. She applied to study at Infinitas Academica at her parents' request, and is now flatmates with Tahira and Zola. Manami is somewhat of a bookworm, and reads most school material ahead of time, usually out of boredom. Her favorite subjects are math and physics. Not interested in being a Cure, and keeps arguing with Carla over what having a CureClip means. Her Cure identity, Cure Spinner, represents the spinner dolphin and the Pacific Ocean, and her attacks are fire and volcano themed. Tahira Malik / Cure Caretta Voiced By: Emma Vihervaara (FI) Intro: Swimming through the waves with unwavering faith! Cure Caretta! Main Attack: Pretty Caretta Quake Sub-attacks: Caretta Rumble Theme Color: green Tahira is also a transfer student, but from a different city than Manami. Her Pakistani family consists of herself, her parents and her younger sister. In Infi, she is in the same class as Kestrel, and shares an apartment with Manami and Zola. Tahira likes to spend her off hours either in the library or in the sports courts. She is also a very good cook. As Cure Caretta, she represents the Indian Ocean and is named after the loggerhead sea turtle (Caretta Caretta). Her attacks are earth-themed. Alice Blanchett / Cure Polar Voiced By: Henna Haverinen (FI) Intro: Breaking through the waves with unstoppable strength! Cure Polar! Main Attack: TBA Sub-attacks: TBA Theme Color: yellow/orange Alice is the younger sister in a French-Canadian family of four. Her mom Liliane is French, and her dad Adrian is from Canada, and she has a older brother Duane. Aside from Adrian, all are nekeras. The family runs a popular cafe near the school, and their home is upstairs of the cafe. Alice has known Kestrel since they were little, and has usually been in the same class, but this year they ended up in different groups. She might not be a very good cook, but she appreciates any good food and is always in search of the ultimate snack. She transforms into Cure Polar, in which form she represents the polar bear and the Arctic Sea, and has aurora-themed attacks. Zola Wright / Cure Emperor Voiced By: Jenni Sivonen (FI) Intro: Waddling through the waves with unbreakable loyalty! Cure Emperor! Main Attack: TBA Sub-attacks: TBA Theme Color: purple Zola is an orphan from South Africa. Her parents were lost after the 2021 tsunami, and Zola has lived in a foster family since. This year she wanted to move into the dorms with other boarding students, and got Manami and Tahira as her flatmates. She's sporty and a bit of a neat freak, and usually carries some basic first aid things to fix minor sports injuries. Zola loves helping people out, and is also usually the one to organize street sport matches during school holidays. Zola's Cure alter ego, Cure Emperor, represents the southern ocean, and is named after the emperor penguin. Her attacks are ice-based. Allies Crown Princess Sara Voiced by: Heljä Heikkinen (FI) A 12-year-old princess of Aquaria and the heir to the throne. She was sent to Earth by her mother when the castle fell, but was turned into a small otter in the process. She misses her mom, and is haunted by the memories of her dead family members and especially her mother, who was turned into crystal in front of her eyes just before she escaped the castle. Kestrel Brighttail Prongs Voiced by: Kiti Kokkonen (FI) Kestrel is the daughter of the headmaster, and lives with her half-twin Savitri and their three moms. Kestrel worries a lot about the people she holds dear, especially Savitri, after a few adventures the twins had when they were younger. She inherited her mom's "I can deal with this" attitude, and is very smart and educated for her age. Like Alice, she is a nekera. Queen Meera Voiced by: Rinna Paatso (FI) Queen Regent of Aquaria. Her bodygyards' betrayal took her by surprise and she was wounded in the initial attack that killed her husband Mannu and their two sons, Roshan and Vasu. She attempted to send a distress call to awaken the Pretty Cure warriors, but she was interrupted by Shula. When she learned her daughter Sara had survived the initial attack, she chose to send Sara to Earth to search for the Pretty Cure, and sacrifice herself to shield her. She is currently frozen in a block of crystal, still in the throne room. Villains King of Fire Voiced by: Jarmo Mäkinen (FI) A mysterious new ruler of Solaris, who never shows his face, but appears to be a hunchbacked old man. Shula, Tala and Alya Voiced by: Susa Saukko, Elise Langenoja, Tiina Bergström (FI) Queen Meera's former bodyguards, who were brainwashed by King of Fire. Each of them is a noblewoman hailing from a different nation: Shula is from Solaris, Tala from Terrarum, and Alya from Caelum. While they were in the Marine Castle, Shula was a swordswoman and the Queen's personal bodyguards, as well as in charge of the castle's inner security forces; Tala was an archer and in charge of the outer defences; and Alya was more of an spiritual advisor. After they were brainwashed, all three chose different strategies to deal with the Pretty Cure. Shula faces them head-on, Tala is more sneaky, and Alya often creates more complex magical traps. Embereds Monsters of the Week. In default state they appear as black elastic spheres that expand and distort the environment when agitated. When thrown on an object, the sphere is absorbed into the object, which is then transformed into an ember-structured gold-limbed monster in the shape of the source item, with eyes in the color of the person who created them. Other Characters Duane Blanchett Alice's older brother, who's in 10th year. He helps their parents in the cafe more than Alice. Mackenzie Snyder Tahira's old friend, who is also a transfer student in IA, but in a different class. Savitri Prongs Kestrel's half-twin sister. Items CureClip The cures' transformation item, which appears as a silver bobby pin with an extra layer over the smooth side, with a heart at the front end, in each Cure's main color, with silver edge. The heart has a silver raised anchor and the letters PC carved into it in each Cure's secondary color. To transform, the girls tap S-O-S (three short taps, three long ones, thee short ones) on the clip and yell: “CureClip, Transmit!” Locations Land of Aether Also known as Earth, this green and blue orb floating in space has endured some extreme violence in the last decade. Lotuspad A giant city-ship floating on the Atlantic. It houses some 1,000,000 people, most of whom are evacuees from areas destroyed after the tsunami in 2021. The rest of the citizens are former students and administration, who simply migrated from the old temple in Helsinki once the Lotuspad was built. There are four smaller cities around the world, too. Each city has three towers of different heights around a circular lagoon, with forests covering the roofs of the towers. * Infinitas Academica The school which all the kids on Lotuspad go to. It covers years 1-12 and any additional years a student takes. It has a very general school uniform rule, the only required parts being a white button-up top and plaid gray bottom. This leads to a very varied look throughout the school, as every student wears their uniform as they please. * Blanchett Treats & Drinks A well-known all-purpose cafe owned by Alice's parents, famous for their sandwiches and cheesecakes. Alice and her brother Duane help there a lot in their spare time. * Other cityships are East Lily, where Manami is from, Tiny Lily, where Tahira is from, the First Lily, which also sails the Atlantic, and a fourth unnamed one. Land of Elements Sara's home world, where people live in four nations: Aquaria, Solaris, Terrarum and Caelum. Each nation's court has noblemen and -women from other nations serving in various duties. Marina Castle / Aquaria Marina Castle is a large, airy fairytale castle made of sky-blue marble, making up almost the whole of the biggest island in Aquaria. It has large gardens around it, and sturdy walls around the gardens with defense towers. The gardens also have the training courts, and hide multiple secret passages, one of which connect the garden's lake to the sea. There's a harbor connected to the walls, so there's no need to go to the city to go sailing. The kindom is set on islands nearby a large continent ruled by Terrarum, and the two nations have close ties. Solaris Solaris' castle is a light and spacious, but twisted palace somewhere high in the mountains. The new king has decorated it with gold and red, and slowly started charring the palace, making it blacker as he goes around. Once the new king rose to power, the other nation's citizens were abolished from Solaris' court, but the other nations didn't respond in kind, so it remains to be seen how the last two nations will react to Marine's fall. Episodes The Movie Specials Gallery Awards * Fancuries 2018: Nominated for Best Henshin Item Behind the Scenes * Lotuspad and the other cities are based on the Lilypad by Vincent Callebaut. * PCSH is set in a crossover universe, and further info and very crossover-y character profiles will be found on ameliette's Dreamwidth at some point prior to the premiere. * Due to authors rather shallow reference pool, most of the Finnish voices have worked on Avatar, Digimon or both. * PCSH is one of the (hopefully) few fanseries where the monsters can cause collateral damage and purifying it does not fix the damage caused. * In its earliest incarnation, PCSH was called "Noble♥Hearts" and had a sweets/7 virtues theme, with two extra Cures to fill the rainbow: Mackenzie Snyder and Anna Solberg. You can find more about them on deviantART. External Links * Pretty Cure Safe Harbor on TVTropes. * Pretty Cure Safe Harbor on Amy's Writings Wiki Category:Fanseries